A Normal Valentine's Day
by Grendle1853
Summary: How Batman and Wonder Woman celebrate the holiday together.


It is early in the evening on the 14th of February, and like it should be Bruce and Diana are together. Unfortunately they're together at a half demolished private school where a gang of supervillains have taken the children hostage. At the moment Wonder Woman is blocking the rapid fire claw strikes from Cheetah with her bracelets.

"Kidnapping children Barbra?" the heroine asks disgusted with her opponent.

"Kidnapping rich children Diana," the villain answers, still pressing the attack. "Their parents will pay millions to make sure that these little dears are returned to them unhurt."

Wonder Woman moves her foot forward at just the right second to trip up her archenemy, and as she falls forward the Amazon grabs Cheetah by the arm and tackles her to the ground while wrenching the arm backwards. "Well next time you come up with such a 'brilliant' plan, could you try to do it on a different day?" she asks right before punching the villainesse right in the back of the head.

In the next room Batman grapples with Deathstroke. At the moment the two of them are locked in place with Deathstroke pushing forward with his sword that Batman has captured between the scalloped fins of his gauntlets. "So who hired you for this job Slade?" Batman asks casually.

"Cheetah," Deathstroke grunts, pushing forward with all of his might against the frustratingly unmoving hero. "I think she was expecting more of a turnout."

"Well given the holiday a lot of the League is..." Batman stops mid sentence, having heard something. Then he lunges forward and delivers a headbutt to Deathstroke stunning him. Then the Dark Knight grabs the assassin by the shoulders, puts his foot on his chest, then rolls backwards and uses the leverage to fling Slade backwards through the air. As he is hurtling backwards and upside down the world class assassin pulls out a pistol and begins aiming at his opponent when he is frozen solid.

The block of ice holding Deathstroke hits the floor and slides over to Mr. Freeze's feet. The pale man in the large refrigerated power armor looks down at his fallen teammate and says in his eerie distorted voice, "Sorry Slade," before pointing his large cannon like weapon at his real target and firing off a freeze ray at him.

Batman dodges the beam and runs to the wall with the freeze ray following close behind him. When he gets to the wall he runs up and kicks off it while throwing a hand full batarangs at Freeze. The Arkham regular does a short burst with his massive gun and freezes the flying projectiles, causing them to fall harmlessly around him. He however misses the dozen or so mini grenades that roll to his feet.

Elsewhere Wonder Woman has found Copperhead and is taking her time beating him to a pulp. At the moment she has broken his tail, pulled out his fangs, and broken three of his ribs. After Diana slaps him down again the snake like villain looks up from the floor and asks, "Come on! What did I do?"

"You almost killed Batman," she answers with a seriously pissed off look in her eyes.

"I'm...sorry?" he says while trying to crawl away. The Amazon Princess takes pity on him and knocks the snake out with a boot to the jaw.

A half second later Wonder Woman receives a powerful blow from behind by a massive fist. She turns shakily around to see Kalibak just before the ape like alien god delivers another punch to her gut, a two handed overhead blow to the heroine's head, then a backhanded slap that knocks her halfway across the room. "Ha! So this is the woman my brother's cow looks up to? So far from impressive!" the big headed son of Darkseid says as he strolls causally over to the fallen Princess. Before he gets halfway he is suddenly frozen from his feet to his shoulders. "What? Who dares?" he shouts.

Batman walks in front of the brute, points Freeze's giant gun at Kalibak's huge face and fires again, completely covering the New God in ice. He turns and is about to help out his partner when he is grabbed from behind and thrown backwards straight into a wall with such force that he dents it. As he struggles to his feet he sees a massively muscled man in a Mexican Lucidor mask walking towards him, holding the freeze ray canon easily in one hand. "Bane," Batman address his foe.

"Yes Batman," the huge man answers while easily crushing Freeze's gun into a useless hunk of junk and tossing it aside. "You see, when I break something I prefer that it stays that way. So having you walk around as if nothing happened is something of an embarrassment to me, one that I wish to rectify."

He cracks his knuckles and then reaches down to grab Batman when a hand grabs his shoulder. Bane looks back and see Wonder Woman standing behind him. "Hello," she says, a wicked smile on her face.

Bane spins around a swings a punch at the Princess, only for her to catch his fist then painfully twist his arm around. She then backhands him in the face and kicks him in the balls, before grabbing Bane and lifting him up so that his face is pointed directly at ceiling and his back is pointed straight at the floor. As he is held in the exact same position he once held the Batman the villain looks over and sees Dark Knight smile at him. Then Wonder Woman brings him down painfully on to her knee before dumping him on the ground.

"I didn't hear a crack," Batman mentions.

Diana shrugs. "I decided to be nice," she answers.

...

About an hour later all the supercriminals have been taken away and the children are all running outside to meet their relieved parents. As the touching scene is going on bellow Batman and Wonder Woman sit next to each other on a nearby roof. "You know I had planned something nice for tonight," he tells her.

"Well life would be boring if everything went according to plan," Diana tells him.

"What I had planned wouldn't have been boring," Bruce promises her, looking into her very blue eyes.

"Well we do have plenty of hours in the night left, I'm sure you can think of something," she says giving him a wicked grin.

"I do love that look in your eye Princess," he says, kissing her on the cheek.

"And I love how you call me Princess," she answers. "Come on, lets get back home. If we don't get back there soon I might have to take you on a roof top before we get there."

"Is that supposed to make me move faster or slower?" he asks.

Diana laughs happily as she grabs her man and flies into the night.

_Reviews are always welcome._


End file.
